Innocence no Naku Koro ni
by Nana Walker
Summary: Allen y compañia tienen que dirigirse a Rokkenjima, por una nueva mision. Sin embargo, todo se complicara cuando aparezca Beatrice. ¡Capi 02! *Editado*
1. Noche I:I: Paper Door

**N/A****:** Bien, como casi nadie debe saber, he decidido editar la mayoría de mis Fanfictions (y este no es la excepción). De todos modos, no se han efectuado grandes cambios en este capítulo (más que nada se ha mejorado estéticamente). Por la gente que lo sigue, no se preocupen, que planeó continuarlo (sobre todo ahora que, gracias a todos los spoilers de la sound novel de Umineko, cuento con más personajes para enriquecer la trama, a posteriori).

Debo aclarar que este fic es un Crossover de DGray-man y Umineko. No aparecerá ningún personaje de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni ni, mucho menos, un OC (porque odio los OC y sé que ustedes también los odian x,DU)

Originalmente, este capítulo fue publicado el 14-06-2010 y editado el 08-04-2011

En fin, dejando de alargarme, les dejo con este capítulo ;3.

**Claim****:** Beatrice, Allen Walker (son los principales, obviamente saldrán más).

**Extensión:** 3513 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers del manga de -man (hasta el capítulo 168). No usaré ningún sufijo japonés (ya sea -kun, -san o similares) a excepción del -sama que utiliza Ronove, a veces, para referirse a Beatrice. Un poco de palabrotas, cortesía de cierto exorcista enojón.

**Resumen**** del capítulo:** Allen y compañía son asignados a una nueva misión en Rokkenjima, donde hechos misteriosos comenzaron a suceder.

* * *

_**Innocence no naku koro ni**_

_**Noche I-I: Paper Door**_

Bien, aquello los estaba sacando de sus casillas. Ser despertados a las tres y media de la mañana por un robot descontrolado, cortesía de Komui, no era nada agradable. La primera víctima que había sufrido las agresiones del excéntrico robot color nieve, que exhibía una gorra idéntica a la de su dueño, fue _Lavi_. El pelirrojo, después de pasar casi una semana con un par de horas de sueño diario, había decidido por esa noche, cobrar su revancha y dormir hasta "deshacerse" en su cama.

La tarde anterior al ataque del robot, Allen pudo escucharle decir aquella curiosa expresión y extrañado, preguntó a que se refería.

— ¿No lo sabes, Allen?— le consultó el aprendiz de Bookman, impresionado por la ignorancia del albino y agregó, viendo la mueca de molestia que exponía el menor ante aquella subestimación—. Es que si estas mucho tiempo acostado en tu cama, se comienzan a hacer agujeros en la piel, que inclusive pueden llegar a tus huesos y pudrir tu carne— concluyó, con un escalofrío ante aquella macabra imagen. De por si no le gustaban las cosas que contenían aquel tipo de imágenes grotescas pero supuso que, como futuro Bookman, no podía evitar dar datos fidedignos.

Después de comer junto con sus compañeros y de rechazar una partida de póker que Allen le pedía fervorosamente, el pelirrojo se dirigió raudo a su cuarto y, apenas su cuerpo se posó sobre la cama, se quedo profundamente dormido.

La segunda víctima fue _Yuu Kanda_. Cualquiera que fuese un ser humano con siquiera una neurona borracha nadando en su cerebro, tenía por sabido las consecuencias que se podrían contraer de despertar o hacer enfadar al exorcista de rasgos asiáticos. Casi todos en la Orden le temían, a excepción de algunos cuantos exorcistas, contados con los dedos de una sola mano. Sin embargo, ¿cómo rayos le explicas a un robot, recién fabricado, que hay un demonio en la Orden?

Esa noche, Kanda había decidido dejar de practicar más temprano que de costumbre, pues el tatuaje le molestaba un poco, con un dolor punzante clavándose en su pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese pequeño deje de dolor y, pensando tal vez, que con un poco de descanso aquel malestar desaparecería, decidió que terminaría antes su entrenamiento y se iría a dormir.

La tercera víctima fue _Lenalee Lee_. La muchacha, de cortos cabellos negri verdosos, se encontraba vagando por la orden, pasada la medianoche, pues no podía conciliar el sueño. Aquella tarde, tanto Lavi como Kanda, se habían ido a dormir mucho más temprano de lo usual, por lo que se decidió por entretenerse viendo a Allen jugar póker con algunos miembros de la sección científica, mientras el rostro del quinceañero se curvaba en una mueca endiablada y macabramente feliz. Por lo visto, disfrutaba ganar de esa forma. Después de estar un buen rato mirando como Allen ganaba sin ninguna dificultad, decidió dejarlos e ir a dormir, pues mañana debían entrenar o, si se lo encomendaban, partir a otra misión. Con este pensamiento rondando su cabeza, la chica se acostó. Sin embargo, después de un par de horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, decidió ir a la Enfermería, por si acaso tenían algo que indujera el estado de duermevela en ella.

* * *

_La lluvia estaba completamente detenida. Las gotas caídas del cielo se habían detenido de pronto y no habían concluido su camino hasta el suelo. El paisaje se veía gris y las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar habían quedado completamente quietas, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido sin razón alguna. Pudo ver una gran mansión al fondo, de ladrillo, desconocida para él, rodeada de hermosos jardines de rosas. En la terraza había una mujer de rubios cabellos, recogidos en una especie de rodete y adornados por una enorme flor carmesí. Lucía un enorme vestido victoriano y fumaba tabaco de una pipa larga y dorada._

— _¿Lo estás disfrutando, Beatrice?— le preguntó la voz de alguien, que se había aparecido de la nada, precedido de unas pequeñas mariposas doradas, en medio de la escena._

— _¡Oh! No esperaba verte tan pronto, Kinzo— murmuró la rubia, mientras observaba, con una sonrisa adornando la comisuras de sus labios, al nuevo visitante que se acercaba a ella— ¿Ya te cansaste de estar ahí?_

— _Claro que no— respondió lacónico y continuó, mostrando una macabra sonrisa—. Puedo llevarte hasta allá… ya no necesitas estar más aquí… ven conmigo, Beatrice…— ofreció, alargándole su mano._

— Ven conmigo, Beatrice…— murmuró Allen, mientras sus parpados se abrían lentamente, contemplando el cielo de su habitación. Apenas pudo percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó de golpe, para comprobar donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor y apenas vislumbró que se encontraba en su habitación de la Orden Oscura, lanzó un suspiro, un poco más serenado, mientras se secaba, con el dorso de su mano derecha, las escuetas gotas de sudor que se derramaban por sus sienes. Qué extraño sueño había tenido, pensó, considerando que nada de lo que había estado en él se le hacía familiar.

Hubiese continuado divagando por esos derroteros pero, repentinamente, sus tripas sonaron, furiosas, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Al parecer, el hambre había regresado más rápido de lo normal, por lo que no pudo evitar dirigirse a la cocina, para pedir un poco de alimento o, como él mismo denominaba a esa comida de medianoche, un pequeño tentempié— componiéndose este de, al menos, la mitad de un carrito lleno de platillos—.

— ¿A dónde vas, Walker?— le inquirió una voz seria y sumamente familiar, desde el futón que se encontraba al lado de su camastro. A veces, Link podía ser un poco desesperante. Allen suponía que el rubio quería realizar su trabajo de la mejor manera posible, pero a veces exageraba enormemente en su realización. Timcampy, tal vez percibiendo la molestia de su amo, revoloteo por los aires, haciendo algunas piruetas, hasta posarse sobre la cabeza del albino.

— Voy a reunirme con los miembros de la Familia Noé— contestó, jugando pero, al ver la expresión de alarma de Link en la penumbra, decidió retractarse—. Era una broma, jajaja. Solo voy por un poco de comida.

— Te acompaño entonces— murmuró su guardián, mientras se levantaba y se colocaba una bata sobre su pijama.

Allen abrió la puerta, aún un poco molesto ante la vigilancia de Link, enjugándose los ojos, para poder despabilarse mejor, pero algo lo sorprendió. Tim mostraba unas reacciones realmente preocupantes, pues se movía irregular en el aire.

— ¿Qué pasa Tim?

El golem, que no poseía la facultad de la lengua, simplemente se limitó a señalar con su enorme cola a un monumental y atemorizante robot, que se les hacía, por desgracia, familiar. La gigantesca máquina se colocó delante de exorcista, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

— Si no nos movemos, Komurin no nos vera— murmuró Allen, petrificado en su sitio.

— Eso le pasaba a los Tiranosaurios Rex, no a los robots— lo corrigió el Inspector, mientras miraba con desagrado el nuevo invento del Supervisor. Enviaría un informe a la Central lo antes posible, sin siquiera dudarlo ni por un segundo, pues la reiteración de los incidentes protagonizados por los inventos de Komui, ya era excesivo. Sin embargo, antes que alguno de ellos pudiese murmurar siquiera una palabra, el robot sacó, veloz, una mano metálica de su interior y agarro a Allen con suma facilidad, quien intentaba librarse del agarre del robot, con inútiles resultados.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, decidió activar su Inocencia para romper el armatoste construido por Komui ya que, ni siquiera quería imaginar que le pasaría a la Orden si aquel aparataje andante no era destruido.

— ¡Inocencia, actívate!— gritó enérgico, pero comprobó horrorizado que su Inocencia ni siquiera mostraba señas de convertirse en arma— ¡ ¿Qué-que está pasando aquí?— chilló, segundos antes de que Komurin se lo tragara. _Allen Walker_ se había convertido en la cuarta víctima.

Después de ingerir al joven exorcista, el intento de hombre mecánico dirigió una mirada al anonadado inspector y se dio a la fuga, cuidando esta vez de no destrozar nada. Por lo visto, el Supervisor Komui se había preocupado de instalar algún programa para que este Komurin no fuese tan demoledor como los modelos anteriores.

Link, molesto, decidió dirigirse a la oficina del Supervisor. Ya era suficiente de payasadas. El chino si o si tendría que escucharlo.

Apenas Allen cayó dentro de la estructura del fatal robot, pudo percatarse que, en esta ocasión, no había sido la única víctima. Dentro del aparataje andante, también se encontraban Lavi, Kanda y, extrañamente Lenalee, los tres completamente dormidos. Era obvio que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Los ruidos de los pasos del robot, acompañados de los chirridos de sus articulaciones, seguían a sus escuetos pensamientos, que solo se preocupaban de pensar en cómo sacar a sus amigos de ahí. Sin embargo, antes de que una idea se le viniese a la mente, sintió un pequeño piquete en el cuello a lo que, acto seguido, cayo profundamente dormido.

* * *

— ¡Robot malo, malo, malo!— se escuchó retumbar por toda la oficina del Supervisor Komui. El chino, golpeaba una y otra vez a su robot, mientras Link anotaba algo con el ceño fruncido.

— _¿Por qué no te rindes, Battler?_

— Eso no lo excusara delante de la Comisión de la Central, Supervisor— murmuró Link, mientras seguía redactando en su libreta.

— _¡Nunca me rendiré!_

— Cuanto lo siento, Inspector— se disculpo Brigette, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza—. Debí vigilar mejor al Supervisor.

— _Beatrice-sama. No se ve muy elegante que una dama como usted pierda los estribos de esa forma._

— Le dije que ya no hiciera más Komurines, Supervisor Komui— le regaño Reever, quien exhibía unas monstruosas ojeras—. Solo observe el estado en el que se encuentran los exorcistas.

— _¡Ah! Lo siento…_

— ¡Muévete!— le espetó Kanda, totalmente furioso- Hare mierda a esa cosa.

Allen abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras escuchaba los últimos ecos de aquellas personas desconocidas retumbar en su cabeza, entremezclados con las voces de los miembros de la Orden Oscura. Cada vez más molestos. La macabra y retorcida risa de una mujer le hería los tímpanos. Debería callarse. Seguía riéndose, implacable, mientras a su alrededor solo se escuchaban sollozos de dolor.

— ¡Cállate, maldición!

Todos giraron sus rostros en dirección al exorcista de blancos cabellos, quien se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y la apretaba sin misericordia. En la cabeza de Walker, las voces continuaban retumbando, sobre todo la de aquella mujer y su escabrosa risa. Sin embargo, apenas hubo terminado de gritar, un silencio sepulcral se extendió, no solo en la oficina del Supervisor Komui, sino que también dentro de su mente: el volumen de esas voces comenzaba a disminuir. Menos mal. Ya tenía suficiente con ver a aquel fantasma reflejado en cualquier superficie como para que, además, unas voces, nada acordes a la situación y totalmente desconocidas para él, bramasen en su cabeza. Todos los presentes— inclusive el japonés— se quedaron mudos y paralizados, pues lo frecuente es que las groserías la vociferara Kanda y no Allen, siendo que este último se destacaba por sus buenos modales.

— Allen… ¿estás bien?— le preguntó Lenalee, con el semblante preocupado.

Al escuchar que alguien lo requería— con esa pregunta— abrió, expedito, sus ojos y, por un segundo, vio aquella mansión y a esa mujer rubia riéndose, más macabra, logrando que su corazón comenzara a palpitar al ritmo de aquella tétrica melodía que salía de sus labios. Pestañeo rápidamente y, para su alivio, tanto las voces como las imágenes de ese lugar desconocido para él, desaparecieron, dando paso a la oficina del Supervisor Komui, llena de papeles y desorden como siempre. A un lado, en una esquina de la habitación, se encontraba el robot, apostado en uno de los libreros, con todas sus piernas hechas trizas, acompañado de Kanda, quien estaba a punto de acabar con los restos de aquella inservible máquina, siendo esta última protegida por el supervisor Komui quien, hace algunos segundos atrás debía de haber estado lloriqueando como un niño, pidiendo clemencia. En tanto, Link y Lenalee se encontraban a su lado, observándolo— cada uno con sus razones particulares— con cierto interés. Brigette y Reever se encontraban al lado del Supervisor Komui, paralizados y con la mirada clavada en el joven exorcista.

— ¿Qué paso?— preguntó el chico, claramente confundido, al notar que, inconscientemente, había suscitado la atención de todos en esa oficina.

— Es que… te pusiste a gritar, Allen…— murmuró Lenalee, un poco reticente, tratando de explicarle la situación.

— Yo…

— ¿No será que Komurin nos inyecto algún tipo alucinógeno?— interrumpió Lavi, saliendo detrás de Allen— sorprendiéndolo de camino—, mientras se examinaba su brazo, con el semblante entre divertido y preocupado, para cerciorarse que no se encontrasen marcas de alguna inyección en su piel.

— Claro que no— le detuvo el chino, mientras negaba de manera enérgica con su cabeza—. ¡Yo nunca haría nada que pudiese dañar a los exorcistas y menos a mi linda Lenalee!

Ante esa declaración, los demás no pudieron estar más en desacuerdo, rodando, alguno de ellos, los ojos, en señal de clara ironía.

— Si no quieres moverte, te rebanaré a ti también— murmuró Kanda furioso, sin prestarle más atención al brote de habas y, mucho menos, a las conjeturas de Lavi. Lo más conveniente sería continuar con lo suyo, pues Mugen— su katana— pedía sangre (aunque sería más exacto llamarlo aceite).

— ¿Y qué tal si Allen enloqueció?— conjeturó Lavi, mientras alzaba el índice. Allen lo miró, claramente molesto, porque le bastaba y le sobraba con saber que tenia a alguien más en su interior a punto de devorar su alma, además de la desconfianza de la Central sobre él, para que Lavi anduviese proclamando a los cuatro vientos que su cordura se encontraba con severos daños.

— ¡Gracias por ayudarme, Lavi!— murmuro el albino, con un dejo irónico.

* * *

Después de que Kanda, con un solo movimiento de su katana, arremetiera sobre el robot para destruirlo, sin importarle siquiera que el supervisor se encontrase sobre la maquinaria tratando de protegerla, Lavi procedió a explicarle a Allen el por qué—ya— difunto robot (velado solo por Komui, quien lloraba sobre sus restos) los había atacado. Supuestamente, el Supervisor Lee lo había creado para que ayudase a los exorcistas. Para probarlo, lo había encomendado ir en busca de las cuatro víctimas, pero el robot había exagerado, como solía suceder con los inventos de Komui, culminando finalmente en lo que les había acaecido.

— Pero mi Inocencia… no la pude activar— murmuró el albino, francamente preocupado, pues temía que, otra vez, su brazo quedase inutilizable, al igual que en la ocasión en la que su Inocencia había sido destruida.

— No te preocupes, Allen— le tranquilizó su amigo y agregó, al ver el semblante extrañado del albino— Las manos del robot estaban hechas con un material que reduce la sincronización del usuario con la Inocencia a cero. Es por eso que no podías activarla. De hecho a Lenalee, a Yuu y a mí nos paso lo mismo.

— Ya veo…

— ¡Para que nos trajiste con esa cosa para acá!— interrumpió Kanda, provocando otro silencio en la sala.

Komui se limitó a lanzar unos sollozos sobreactuados, limpiándose las lágrimas y agregó, haciendo un puchero—. Que eres malo, Kanda… solo quería evitarles problemas…

— Hermano… ¿no será que solo querías probar tu robot en nosotros?…— murmuró Lenalee, con un dejo de molestia. Era verdad de que su hermano le había explicado muchas veces que la orden que le había dado a su creación no la incluía, sin embargo, Lenalee había sufrido, por tercera vez en su vida, las consecuencias de los experimentos de Komui.

— Yo me voy— bufo Kanda con molestia—. ¡No estoy para tus bromas de mierda!

— Yuu Kanda, no puedes retirarte— le ordeno Brigette, a lo que Kanda se detuvo, aguantando las ganas de lanzar mil groserías solo porque se trataba de una mujer—. Vamos a asignarles una misión a ustedes, por eso el Supervisor los mandó a "llamar"— concluyó, poniendo énfasis extraño en la palabra "llamar".

El exorcista de rasgos asiáticos se giró, molesto, en dirección al excéntrico supervisor, para recibir las órdenes de la nueva misión. Más le valía al bastardo mandarlo a la misión porque, si no era así, Komui terminaría haciéndole compañía al "cadáver" de su creación. Por su parte, Allen, al escuchar que serían enviados a una nueva misión, se animó, pues aquellas extrañas alucinaciones y pesadillas— de las que había sido víctimas momentos atrás— desde hace varios días se sucedían de forma frecuente. La única razón que podía contemplar para que esas ilusiones lo acosasen, era que se tratasen de recuerdos del Decimocuarto. No es que esta idea lo reconfortase y lo satisfaciese, al contrario, lo inquietaba bastante, pero al sopesar una razón para ellas, le daba la seguridad de que encontraría una manera para detenerlas.

— Bueno…— murmuró el Supervisor, mientras se levantaba y lanzaba una última mirada infantil de tristeza al robot destruido, continuando, con mucha más seriedad su discurso—. Los enviare a otra misión, como ya les adelanto Brigette— mientras Komui explicaba, Reever les entregaba los folletos típicos a los exorcistas, en los que se pormenorizaban los detalles del trabajo al que serían enviados—. Lo que sucede es que en la isla de Rokkenjima, ubicada en la provincia de Isu, Japón, se está creando una barrera. Aún no tenemos en claro la naturaleza de ésta, pues puede tratarse tanto de una Inocencia o, ya que el Conde Milenario estaba gobernando en Japón, de un lugar donde estén creando otra planta para akumas. Por eso tienen que ir a investigar. Si se encuentran con la familia Noah, avisen de inmediato por los transmisores, para enviarles refuerzos y así puedan enfrentarse a ellos. Si es una Inocencia, nuestra prioridad es que la traigan cuanto antes a la Orden. ¿Entendido?

Los 4 exorcistas y el Inspector asintieron al unísono. Después de estar muchos días en la Orden, al fin tendrían una misión.

* * *

Bien, ya era demasiado. No sabían cómo rayos una puerta del Arca podía abrirse a dos kilómetros del lugar que se le había asignado abrir la puerta, pero lo cierto es que se encontraban flotando a una distancia considerable de tierra firme. Timcampy sobrevolaba sus cabezas, salvado de estar sumergido en la fría agua del mar, mientras las cinco víctimas trataban de mantenerse a flote.

Apenas Komui los envió a la misión, hace media hora, los cuatro exorcistas y Link abordaron el Arca, listos para dirigirse a Rokkenjima, tal como se les había encomendado. Allen, como siempre, con la expresión lacónica adornándole el rostro, recitó mentalmente aquella canción de cuna, abriendo una puerta que los conduciría en dirección al puerto de aquella perdida isla. Sin embargo, a pesar de los pronósticos, eso no ocurrió. Apenas la puerta se abrió, los cinco aludidos pasaron a través del umbral de la misma, confiados en el poder del Arca, sin imaginarse siquiera que tuviese algún fallo. Sin embargo, apenas traspasada esa puerta, una descarga eléctrica acometió la entrada, empujándolos al mar y, casi enseguida, borrando el lugar por donde habían ingresado.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Walker?— le preguntó Link, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido al caer todos, sin previo aviso, en alta mar. Nadando apenas, ninguno de sus compañeros podía quitarle la vista de encima al albino pues, ¿qué razón habría para que eso le sucediese al Arca, que no proviniera de Allen, pues era el único facultado para manejarla?

* * *

— ¿Pasa algo, Beatrice?— le consultó Battler, al ver el semblante distraído de la bruja. Aún no podía ganarle a la rubia en aquel juego que ambos habían aceptado y que conllevaría la muerte de uno de ellos si finalizaba. Notaba, con total claridad que, cada vez que concluía un juego sin que él pudiese resolver los acertijos, la felicidad de la bruja aumentaba más. Sin embargo esta vez era distinto. No llevaba tanto tiempo metido en aquella ruleta rusa junto a Beato por nada. Ahora daban comienzo a un nuevo juego y la caucásica lucía claramente distraída.

— Beatrice-sama— le llamó Ronove y agregó, señalando al pelirrojo-. El joven Battler la ha estado llamando.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento— murmuró la bruja, dejando que el silencio se extendiese por unos cuantos segundos y agregó, tratando de retomar su ánimo habitual—. ¿Por qué no te rindes Battler? No te das cuenta que cada vez que se acumulen más juegos, más difícil será para ti…. ¿no sería mejor que te convirtieses en mi mueble?

— Jamás lo haré— contradijo Battler y agregó, optimista—. No volveré a ser tu mueble nunca más, Beatrice. En este juego, todo se acabará.

— ¿En serio? Eso ya lo veremos— murmuró burlona y continuó, ensanchando una maquiavélica sonrisa—. Demos comienzo a otro juego, Battler.

— Si… ya me estaba impacientando— murmuró el pelirrojo, con ánimos renovados y mucho más optimista, levantándose de su silla.

Sin embargo, Beatrice estaba un poco contrariada. Después de todo, nuevos invitados habían aparecido sobre el tablero de ajedrez. "Esto será muy interesante" se dijo mentalmente, al observar a las cinco personas flotando a dos kilómetros de distancia de Rokkenjima.

Fin Noche I-I: Paper Door

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

N/A: Espero que este capítulo—en el caso de quienes recién lo estén leyendo— o su edición —en el caso que se esté releyendo— les haya gustado. Muy pronto vendré con la edición del segundo capítulo y con el tercero, fresquito y bien bonito x,DU.

En fin, a estas alturas, sólo me queda disculparme con quienes me seguían con anterioridad, por mis actualizaciones cada vez más lentas. Apenas termine con el desafío de la comunidad de Livejournal, reto diario, prometo actualizaciones más seguidas :3

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y teorías conspirativas son bien recibidas x,D

Y, como diría alguien por ahí: See you again~


	2. Noche I:II: Point of Inflection

N/A: ¡Holas gente linduh~! Aquí Nana actualizando el fic :D. Pido mil disculpas por toda la demora, pero nunca pensé que esta historia (escrita por una mona con máquina de escribir y serios trastornos mentales) tuviese tal aceptación. Realmente me emocione al recibir cada comentario, pues concebí este fic como una historia para satisfacción personal :3… pero soy extremadamente feliz al ver más gente que seguirá este fic *se revuelca*

Espero, de todo corazón, que este capi les guste n-n… y los agradecimientos irán abajo :D

Sin más cháchara... Les dejo con el fic ;3

**Fandom:**Crossover [Umineko no Naku Koro Ni & DGray-man]

**Disclaimer**: -man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino. Por su parte, Umineko no Naku Koro ni (o When They Cry 3 y 4) pertenece al equipo de 07th expansion.

**Extensión:** 4483 palabras

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de DGray-man (hasta el capítulo 168). No usaré ningún sufijo japonés (ya sea -kun, -san o similares) a excepción del -sama que utiliza Ronove, a veces, para referirse a Beatrice y del -pon que utiliza el Conde del Milenio con Tyki~

**Resumen: **Las piezas para el próximo juego entre Battler y Beatrice están casi listas y reunidas. Rokkenjima lentamente comienza a quedar encerrado en la jaula de la bruja, la que se empeña en traer a nuevas piezas para el juego. Mientras tanto, nuestros exorcistas, de camino a Rokkenjima, se enteran de algo que escapa de su comprensión.

* * *

_**Innocence no Naku Koro ni**_

_**Noche I-II: Point of Inflection**_

— Con que la enviaste a hacer eso, eh…— expresó Tyki, sorprendido, tomando asiento en uno de los divanes del palacio y alcanzando un libro que se encontraba sobre la mesilla, sólo por inercia, pues no planeaba leerlo, porque el asunto que se traía el Conde entre manos sonaba mucho más atrayente que un libro de la época romántica.

Hace un par de horas atrás, el Conde del Milenio había llegado a la mansión, luego de haber asistido a una importante reunión, llevada a cabo por los altos cargos de varios países europeos, para formar alianzas estratégicas de guerra. A pesar de ser, esta reunión, una de las preocupaciones del Conde, no era la principal: había otro asunto más, de tamaña importancia, que lo inquietaba. Dicho asunto, por lo que Tyki tenía entendido, involucraba a Road siendo, ésta última, enviada a algún tipo de misión de la que los restantes miembros de la familia Noé tenían una idea bastante vaga, para no poder asegurar con certeza lo que el Conde se traía entre manos. Por lo visto, el líder de la familia había decidido guardar la sorpresa para más tarde, por lo que ningún miembro había querido sacar el tema a colación durante esos días, a riesgos de hacerlo enfadar y obtener algún tipo de castigo indeseado.

Sin embargo, por mera curiosidad, Tyki se atrevió a preguntarle al Conde en qué consistía la misión de la mayor de los Noé y, contra todos sus pronósticos, este le había contado todo —. Pero, ¿acaso sus poderes no se restringieron con lo que ocurrió esa vez?

— Ara, Ara~ Tyki-pon— canturreó, con cierto tinte de curiosidad, el obeso hombre, sentado frente a él, mientras bebía una taza de Earl Grey, acompañada de unos scones—. ¿Desde cuándo te interesan cosas como estas?

— La misión de Road me pareció muy extraña y, por lo mismo, me causo un poco de curiosidad... y por favor, deje de llamarme así— le pidió el moreno, lanzando una mirada de reojo al Conde del Milenio—. Pensé que ya no estaba facultada para hacer eso.

— La verdad, no estás del todo equivocado— respondió el Conde y continuó, explicándose—. Como él aún no ha despertado en su totalidad, Road puede tomarse sus pequeñas atribuciones.

— Ya veo… ¿y cree que de esa manera…?

— Exacto Tyki-pon~— lo felicitó, leyendo entre líneas las teorías del moreno, mientras Tyki exhibía una mueca de fastidio al escuchar ese apodo que parecía ya asentado para él.

* * *

— Iré a pedir ayuda— comunicó Lenalee, mientras los exorcistas seguían nadando para mantenerse a flote, tratando de no tragar el agua salada que los rodeaba por doquier—. De seguro, si uso mis Botas Oscuras, podre encontrar algún barco que nos lleve hasta la isla.

— ¡Bien pensado Lenalee!— la felicitó Lavi, feliz de que alguien, por primera vez desde que habían caído en alta mar, se preocupara por el bienestar de sus vidas y no por discutir si había sido Allen el culpable de lo que recientemente les había acaecido.

La joven oriental, antes de proseguir con su plan, lanzó una mirada de reproche a Link, Allen y Kanda, quienes se desvivían por discutir por cosas que, en dicha situación, eran nimiedades. Tratando de ignorar sus alegatos, cerró los ojos, concentrándose con ello para invocar a su Inocencia.

— ¡Inocencia, actívate!— proclamó la china, elevándose sobre las frías aguas marinas, las cuales se deslizaron— gracias a la fuerza de gravedad— rozando su uniforme y logrando que su cuerpo se sintiera un poco más pesado que de costumbre. Sin embargo, Lenalee decidió no darle importancia—. ¡OTOKAZE!— exclamó, logrando que sus botas se incendiaran y la hicieran volar una velocidad supersónica, alejándose del grupo de náufragos flotantes.

— ¡Estoy esperando Walker!— le apuró el rubio, flotando en alta mar—. ¡¿Qué explicación tienes para esto?

— Señor dos puntos… no creo que este sea el momento…

— El Brote de habas no es muy inteligente— interrumpió Kanda, fastidiado ante la situación, mientras nadaba para mantenerse a flote. Era una suerte que todos los presentes supiesen nadar porque, seguramente, el incauto que no supiese mantenerse aunque fuera a flote, sufriría graves consecuencias—. Es normal que cosas como estas pasen, si dejan a cargo a un estúpido Brote de habas como él.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, Flequillo recto?— le preguntó Allen, enfadado ante los agravios que profería el japonés en su contra. Al escuchar el apodo que Allen le había asignado, el muchacho de cabello largo reaccionó, sacando a Mugen de su funda para comenzar a pelear, en alta mar—. ¡Esto no paso porque quisiera! ¡Incluso ustedes mismos pudieron darse cuenta, ¿no es cierto?

— Aún así, no podemos estar seguros de que tú no planeaste esto— lanzó Link, como cizaña, y le advirtió—. De todos modos, esto será informado a la Central apenas regresemos a la Orden Oscura, así que mis superiores decidirán qué medidas tomar ante este tipo de insubordinaciones.

Ante la expresión de "mis superiores", Allen no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto— pues tenía por sabido que esos "superiores" apuntaban hacía una sola persona: Leverrier, quien no le tenía en mucha estima—. Por su parte, el inspector Howard advirtió este gesto pero que no mencionó ni, mucho menos, lo hizo notar. Si Walker había decidido finalmente sacar el puñal, está era la ocasión perfecta para dejarlo hacer y, con posterioridad, atraparlo in fraganti.

— Vamos, señor dos puntos— interrumpió Lavi, tratando de calmar la situación y, consiguiendo todo lo contrario, al darle al inspector un apodo que desaprobaba (aunque valía tener en cuenta que Howard desaprobaba cualquier tipo de sobrenombre, fuese dado con cualquier otra intención más cercana y amigable) —. Si Allen hubiese tramado algo en contra de nosotros, ¿no crees que él no estaría flotando en alta mar?

* * *

La hora del té tocaba ya su punto final, con el sol comenzando a decaer lentamente y filtrando, algunos de sus rayos, por los enormes ventanales de la sala. Tyki y el Conde aún tomaban ese delicioso té pero ahora, Sherril se les había unido. A diferencia de los dos Noés, este último se mordía la uña de su pulgar derecho y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, preocupadísimo por el bienestar de su supuesta hija, pues se había enterado del plan del líder de los Noés. Si él hubiese estado en la mansión, habría impedido que la pequeña Road se enfrascase en tan peligrosa aventura.

— Vas a hacer una grieta en el suelo— puntualizó Tyki, tratando de detener, aunque fuese por un corto periodo de tiempo, aquel paseo frenético y sin sentido de Sherril, que ya le había aburrido hace un buen rato.

— ¡Y eso, ¿qué podría importarme?— le contestó el aludido, casi en un estado de histeria catatónica— Mi pobre hija, mi linda y pobre hija… ¿cómo se les ocurrió mandarla a hacer algo tan peligroso?— reiteró, mientras se paseaba por la habitación aún a mayor velocidad.

El Conde ante ese espectáculo, sólo suspiró cansado y, notando pequeños pasos provenientes del piso superior de la mansión, giró su rostro para comprobar sus sospechas: en efecto, se trataba de Road.

— Ara, ara, Road~… ¡Buen trabajo!— la felicitó el Conde del Milenio, al verla acercarse, usando un vestido blanco con tirantes. La mayor de los Noé se aproximó, exhibiendo una sonrisa contrariada, cosa que extrañó tanto al Conde como a Tyki—. ¿Salió todo bien?— le consultó, preocupado aunque, por la gran sonrisa que siempre mostraba, no se hiciera explicito ese tipo de sentimientos.

— ¡Road!— chilló Sherril, lloriqueando, mientras abrazaba a Road como si la chica hubiese estado a punto de morir y ésta, al ver la exagerada reacción de su padre adoptivo, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—. ¡Estaba preocupado por ti!— gritó, abrazándola, posesivo y luego, enfadado, se giró hacia el Conde y replicó—. ¡No quiero que mandes nunca más a MI Road a hacer trabajos tan peligrosos!

— ¿Qué has dicho Sherril?- le preguntó el Conde del Milenio, juguetón, mientras la atmosfera del lugar se iba haciendo más pesada.

— ¡Eek!— chilló el Noé y agregó, riéndose nervioso-. ¡Es que, ¿no es peligroso que ella aún…?— replicó, tratando de conseguir la aprobación del Conde, pero este le interrumpió.

— Hubiese sido peligroso— explicó, calmado—. Pero nos cercioramos de que no ocurriese ningún tipo de desgracia, antes de llevar a cabo el plan— concluyó, esperando que eso calmara al padre adoptivo de Road y continúo, dirigiéndose a la morena—. ¿Salió todo bien?

— A grandes rasgos, sí— al escuchar eso proveniente de la Noé, todos la miraron sorprendidos, por lo que decidió explicarse—. Todo habría salido de mil maravillas, pero tiene una barrera espacio-temporal alrededor, así que se desviaron un poco del camino, pero no están muy lejos.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Road!— exclamó el Conde—. ¿Qué quieres de premio? ¿Dulces?

— ¡Obvio!— confirmó, emocionada y luego dijo, mirando hacia todos lados—. ¿Dónde está Lero?

* * *

— _¡Yo te quiero! ¡Siempre estaremos juntos!_

— _Yo nunca te abandonare… nunca… así que no te preocupes por eso._

El viento golpeaba el rostro del menor de los exorcistas, raspando con su fría temperatura la punta de su nariz. Allen recordaba que, la última vez que disfrutó la sensación de una suave brisa marina, había ocurrido hace varios años atrás, trabajando en un barco de carga, en la habitación de calderas. Obviamente, la mayor parte del día, se la pasaba sumergido en aquel calor infernal pero, antes de dormir, se asomaba a cubierta a tragar ese aire salado y fresco.

Rememorando esos días, la estancia en ese pequeño barco era como una especie de crucero personal. Huelga señalar que Walker tenía por sabido que ese viaje no era por placer y que eso no era un crucero, pero soñar no costaba nada: por lo menos esa ilusión lo ayudaba a olvidar esas voces y el sueño tan extraño que lo acosaba hace tiempo, sin contar con el extraño comportamiento del Arca, el cual también le preocupaba.

— Allen…— le llamó Lenalee, al verlo sumergido en sus pensamientos, mirando por el borde de la barcaza la infinitud del mar. Era extraño que el peli blanco estuviese así por nada. De seguro aquel desperfecto en el Arca lo tenía sumamente preocupado. Tal era el extremo de su ensueño que no se había percatado que Timcampy, posado arriba de su cabeza, devoraba feliz un dango—. Allen…— volvió a llamarlo, pero el albino ni siquiera se giró a la demanda de la china.

— Así no se hacen las cosas, Lenalee— le regaño Lavi, con un dejo cariñoso, susurrando para que Allen no se percatase de lo que estaba a punto de hacer: cosa innecesaria, pues el albino se encontraba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Kanda se limitó a lanzar una mirada de reojo, mientras Link anotaba cosas en su libreta, al ver que Lavi se acercaba, juguetón al albino—. Allen~…— susurró, demasiado cerca del oído del menor, para gusto de este ultimo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué haces Lavi?— gritó, sonrojado, volteándose con brusquedad para identificar al responsable de la jugarreta.

— Te traigo de vuelta a este mundo, Allen. Deberías agradecérmelo.

* * *

Un par de kilómetros más allá se encontraba la ya citada y resabida isla de Rokkenjima, con su abandono y pequeña potestad. La brisa marina la acariciaba suavemente, delineando sus formas con una paciencia infinita. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier día, esa pequeña rutina no se hubiese visto afectada para nada. Sin embargo, hoy se llevaría a cabo la solemne reunión anual de los miembros de la familia Ushiromiya, por lo que había gran agitación en la playa de dicha isla. Los invitados recién arribaban y el preludio de la congregación ya podía dejarse saber por sí mismo.

Apenas el pequeño barco atracó en el puerto minúsculo de Rokkenjima, Battler, un joven pelirrojo que rondaba por los dieciocho años, y María, una pequeña niña de tan sólo nueve años de edad, bajaron del bote jugando aún el juego que habían comenzado en altamar.

Aunque Battler no lo exteriorizase, sentía un gran alivio al estar, finalmente, pisando tierra firme. Si no hubiese sido por el poco orgullo que le quedaba— gracias al hecho de haber estado gritando casi la mitad del camino, temeroso de caer al mar o que el barco naufragase— se encontraría a sí mismo, casi llorando y besando la salada arena de mar. Tratando de actuar con normalidad, decidió continuar con el juego sostenido entre María y él.

— ¡Te haré el ataque del gran monstruo del bosque!— vociferó, persiguiendo a la pequeña María Ushiromiya a través de la playa, siendo golpeados por la salada brisa marina, cosa que poco les importo.

— ¡Uu~… no podrás atrapar a María, porque Beatrice me va a proteger!— le gritó la castaña, deteniéndose a mirar a su primo, él que sólo se pudo mofar ante su comentario. María infló sus mejillas, con un pequeño mohín, antes de seguir corriendo para alejarse más de su primo.

Battler por su parte, se detuvo solo un momento, a aspirar el aroma de Rokkenjima, casi olvidado, para continuar su persecución a orillas del mar.

— ¡Ella no evitara que yo te atrape!— replicó Battler, imitando los gruñidos de un supuesto monstruo y moviendo las manos de manera histriónica, tratando de darle algo de sentido de verosimilitud a ese juego de niños.

Varios metros más allá, bajando del barco para reunirse con los demás miembros de la familia, se encontraba Rosa Ushiromiya, quien no pudo evitar observar la loca carrera de su hija con una mueca desaprobatoria surcándole el rostro.

Ciertamente, de camino al aeropuerto, la había regañado bastante, pues la niña no se había cansado de repetir, una y otra vez, que vería a Beatrice, seguido de ese molesto ruidito que no había podido extirparle de los labios. Estuvo a punto de golpearla pero, ese día, había resistido las ansias casi asesinas de abofetearle, porque no deseaba sentir, por hoy, el dolor del remordimiento y la angustia insoportable que la acometían cada vez que violentaba a su pequeña hija.

— ¡María no corras! ¡Te puedes caer!— le gritó, apenas hubo pisado tierra firme. La brisa comenzó a mecer suavemente sus cabellos, al igual que al resto de la familia y habitantes de Rokkenjima.

Esperando, en el pequeño ancladero de la costa de Rokkenjima, a los huéspedes de la conferencia anual se encontraban Gohda, la abuela Kumasawa y Jessica Ushiromiya, luciendo amplias sonrisas, las que contrastaban con esa brisa que, de un tiempo a esta parte, se había hecho un poco más intensa.

— ¡Uu~… María no se caerá… uu~!— gritó María, contradiciendo a su madre, girándose y dándole la espalda para continuar huyendo del ataque de Battler, quien observó un poco contrariado la expresión de su tía, para luego seguir con el juego.

Ante la terca negativa, Rosa se enfureció lo suficiente como para perder la compostura. Rabiosa, al notar como María hacía caso omiso a su mandato, le gritó— ¡María, detente ya! ¡Y deja de hacer ese sonido! ¡¿Cuántas veces te…?

— Déjalos, Rosa— murmuró Rudolf, detrás de ella, tratando de calmarla. Rosa sorprendida, se giró hacia su hermano mayor, mostrando en sus facciones el estado alterado en el que se encontraba. Rudolf, al notar esto, suavizó su voz, tratando de hablar en un tono despreocupado—. Solo están jugando…

— Pero…— balbució la hija menor de Kinzo, mordiéndose el labio y, con ello, tratando de contenerse, pues no sería nada bueno perder los estribos en la isla. Cuando volviesen a casa, habría tiempo para regañar a María.

— Battler, no cambia. Sigue siendo solo un niño— murmuró Jessica, al ver como su primo intentaba atrapar a la menor. Sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, esa pequeña intromisión había ayudado a calmar los ánimos de su tía, quien se limitó a suspirar para serenarse.

— Qué extraño— interrumpió George, mirando al cielo y cambiando totalmente de tema—. No se ven las gaviotas hoy.

— ¿Las gaviotas?— preguntó Eva, su madre, algo escéptica, contemplando el cielo y agregó, con sorna—. Tal vez va a llover. De todos modos, prefiero este silencio a sus molestos graznidos…

— Recuerdo haber visto en el reporte meteorológico que estos días habría un buen tiempo— interrumpió Kirie y concluyó, cerrando los ojos—. Supongo que, de vez en cuando, los reportes del tiempo pueden estar un poco errados.

— Entonces, ¿no sería mejor ir caminando a la mansión?— sugirió Hideyoshi, el esposo de Eva, al escuchar semejante pronósticos. Sabía que su comentario era un poco apresurado pero, el largo viaje, también la había agotado, por lo que su aporte era una excusa para llegar pronto a algún lugar en el cual descansar.

— ¡Kya!— se escuchó (a lo lejos) el grito de la menor de los nietos de Kinzo, provocando que todos volvieran las miradas, preocupados por el chillido de la niña—. ¡Uu~… María quedó totalmente empapada!

— ¡¿Qué te dije? ¡Beatrice no te pudo ayudar porque no existe!— hizo notar el pelirrojo, burlándose de la infante y, acto seguido, tendió su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, pues las pequeñas marejadas empapaban aún más a María, quién había caído cerca del mar.

— ¡Uu~! ¡Beatrice existe!— gritó su prima, rechazando la ayuda de su primo mayor y poniéndose de pie por su cuenta—. ¡Beatrice es real! ¡Te castigara por no creer en ella!

Rosa Ushiromiya no pudo evitar mirar con fastidio a su pequeña hija mientras hervían, por dentro, unas ganas casi incontenibles de golpearla por su desobediencia. ¿Por qué María nunca le hacía caso cuando se lo ordenaba?

Apretando los puños se acercó a ella, para asirla de la mano y no soltarla hasta llegar a la mansión. Lo primero era cambiarle de ropa para que no enfermase, luego habría tiempo de regañarla.

* * *

— ¿Piensan ir a Rokkenjima?— les preguntó uno de los dueños del bote al grupo de extravagantes jóvenes que habían rescatado, hace poco de alta mar.

Al principio, cuando vio a la jovencita aproximarse al barco, VOLANDO, claramente quedó atónito y perplejo. ¡¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Aún así, la chica (que era toda una lindura) le pedía desesperada ayuda, pues sus amigos estaban flotando en altamar, por lo que fue incapaz de negarse, aunque esa situación fuese suficientemente irreal como para dudar de ella.

Grande fue su sorpresa, al dirigirse al lugar que le señalaba la muchacha, encontrarse con cuatro jóvenes, tres de los cuales usaban un uniforme similar al de la chica. Dos de ellos, no sabía cómo, se peleaban ahí mismo, mientras que los otros dos intentaban detenerlos.

A juzgar por la vestimenta que usaban, los jóvenes pertenecían a una misma institución (que hasta el momento desconocía cual pudiese ser) y, al parecer, los habían enviado a Rokkenjima, en una especie de misión importante, que también ignoraba.

— Si— respondió Lavi y agregó, levantando el índice-. Es una misión que nos asignaron.

— ¿Una misión?— consultó uno de los dueños del barco, con extrañeza, sentado al frente de los exorcistas. No podía creer que unos niños fuesen asignados a una misión, siendo que sólo parecían estudiantes de colegio. Curioso y, tratando de averiguar algo más, decidió continuar con su interrogatorio—. ¿Quién?

— La Orden Oscura— contestó Link, con orgullo y, al ver la cara perpleja del hombre decidió completar la información—. Estamos bajo la orden directa de la Iglesia, por lo que somos enviados del Vaticano.

— ¿Del vaticano?— murmuró el otro hombre, algo confuso—. No será que los enviaron por… ¡Imposible!— se negó a sí mismo, sonriendo ante la improbable posibilidad que se le había venido a la mente.

Sabía exactamente, gracias a los registros históricos que, hace siglos, la Iglesia Católica tenía una institución a su cargo. Esta institución se preocupaba de castigar a los herejes, sodomitas y a los que no cumplieran los mandatos de Dios y el Vaticano. Pero era imposible que la Inquisición existiese aún.

— ¿Pasó algo en Rokkenjima?— aventuraron Lenalee y Lavi al unísono, mientras que Kanda, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, se giraba, interesado ante el rumbo que había cogido la conversación.

— No es que pasará algo realmente…— contestó el otro y continúo, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Lo que sucede es que ha habido ciertos rumores sobre el dueño de la isla. Dicen que logro su fortuna gracias al pacto que hizo con una bruja.

A cada palabra que escuchaban los exorcistas, más abrían los ojos. Esa historia sonaba meritoria de atención, porque era un hecho inverosímil y, por lo mismo, cabía una gran posibilidad de que hubiese Inocencia en la isla, lo que eran muy buenas noticias. El sol ya comenzaba a alzarse, lentamente, mientras el mar se movía suave por su inmensidad. En el interior del yate, los exorcistas tomaban café, preparado por los dueños del bote hace un rato atrás.

— ¿Y esa leyenda es muy reciente?— le interrogó Allen, que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese rato. Sus amigos se giraron impresionados, al verlo inquirir con una seriedad impropia de él.

— Bueno, el tipo ya es muy viejo. Dicen que ya esta desahuciado y que, como es obvio, sus hijos lo visitan más seguido para asegurarse la herencia— le contestó el otro y continuó, tratando de hacer memoria—. Según lo que dicen, el viejo habría hecho el pacto con la bruja después del terremoto de Kanto.

— ¿Y cuando fue eso?— inquirió Lavi, totalmente perplejo al no saber ese nimio e insignificante dato. No podía creer que no lo tuviese en algún recoveco de su memoria. Si él iba a ser el próximo sucesor de Bookman, ¿cómo podría haber obviado esa fecha?

— En 1923…

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya sabía yo que…!

— ¡¿Qué?— exclamaron Allen, Lavi y Lenalee, al unísono, seguido por la caras sorprendidas de Kanda y Link. ¡Esos hombres debían de estar bromeando, ¿no? ¡Era totalmente ridículo que ese hecho hubiese ocurrido en 1923, si ni siquiera habían llegado al siglo XX!

— Eso es una broma, ¿cierto?— le preguntó Lenalee, riendo nerviosa, rogando que sólo fuese una mentirilla por parte de aquellos amables hombres, para distraerlos.

— No…— negó el otro, extrañado por la reacción de los muchachos—. Después de todo ese terremoto ocurrió hace tiempo… es obvio que el dueño de la isla este viejo, ¿no?— preguntó a su compañero, quien le dio la razón.

— ¿E- en qué año estamos?— expresó Lavi, con cierto tinte de tragedia en sus palabras, bañadas de tartamudeos, mientras trataba de procesar esa información lo más rápido posible. Era increíble que eso estuviese pasando y ridículamente imposible que un hecho como el que ahora llegaba a sus oídos, pudiese ocurrir.

— En 1986…— murmuró el hombre, un poco fastidiado, pues parecía que aquellos jovencitos, bastante sospechosos, le estaban jugando una broma excesivamente infantil.

— Oi, no está jugando, ¿cierto?— azuzó Kanda molesto, sin creer que fuese verdad lo que los dueños del bote le estaban informando. Sin embargo, estos, para demostrar la veracidad de lo que decían, señalaron un calendario colgado en la sala del barco, el que rezaba "1986" en letras negras, y, bajo este título, se veía un paisaje de algún lugar campestre que señalaba el mes de octubre.

Lavi, al ver el calendario, se acercó, lentamente a él, impactado. ¿Cómo habían podido viajar en el tiempo? Era realmente absurdo. La única explicación que conseguía formular era que el Arca, además de transportarlos a diversos lugares, era capaz de viajar a través del tiempo. Pero, ¿cómo nadie se había percatado antes de esa habilidad?

— Oi Brote de habas, ¿qué diablos hiciste?— preguntó el japonés, dejando su seriedad e indiferencia a un lado, ante tan sorprendente situación.

La peli verde miraba, por su parte, nerviosa al inglés, esperando que el quinceañero tuviese algún tipo de explicación ante este hecho, sin que estas lo expusiesen a más acusaciones. Link, sin embargo, estaba expectante, mientras Lavi acariciaba, una y otra vez, el calendario, sin creerse aún haber viajado más de ochenta años al futuro.

— Yo… no sé…— balbució Allen, tratando de asimilar en la situación en la que se encontraba—… sólo hice lo mismo de siempre.

— Esas solo son excusas que no te salvaran, Walker— clavó Link, serio, tratando de recuperar la compostura que la situación le había hecho perder.

— A- A lo mejor Allen aún no sabe usar-sarla bien— tartamudeó Lenalee, tratando de apoyar a su conmocionado amigo.

Los hombres miraban a los muchachos discutir sin entender nada de que hablaban. De pronto, Lavi dejó de ver el calendario y se dirigió nuevamente al grupo, sentado en el sillón blanco de cuero. Tenía que calmarse. Si quería documentar todo esto y estar preparado para lo que viniese, tenía que enfriar su cabeza. Si Allen afirmaba que él no había hecho nada fuera de lo usual, ¿cómo habían viajado desde finales del siglo XIX a 1986? De seguro tendría que haber alguna explicación.

— ¿A cuánta distancia se encuentra Rokkenjima de aquí?— interrumpió, tratando de cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación.

Sus amigos lo miraron, sorprendidos ante la pregunta que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo pues, aunque tenían por sabido que debían realizar una misión en esa isla, creían que ahora— bajo las nuevas circunstancias en las que se encontraban— era mucho más importante saber cómo diablos habían viajado al futuro que preocuparse de la misión.

— Una hora más o menos…

— ¿Podría llevarnos hasta allá, por favor?— preguntó el pelirrojo, juntando sus manos y exhibiendo su típica y despreocupada sonrisa y agregó, al ver la reticencia de uno de los hombres—. Le prometo que no molestaremos más.

— Pero… esa isla es propiedad de la familia Ushiromiya. No sé si se pueda atracar el barco en su puerto— murmuró el hombre, preocupado—. De seguro el viejo de Kinzo, va a tomar algún tipo de acción…

— ¡¿Cómo dijo?— chilló Allen, saltando de la silla, con una puntada en el pecho. Esta situación era demasiado sospechosa para ponerse aún peor. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, esperando haber escuchado mal y que, todo lo referente a las fechas, sólo fuese una broma—. ¿Dijo Kinzo?

— Sí. Kinzo Ushiromiya— confirmó el hombre—. Es el dueño de la isla.

* * *

— Kukuku~… esto será muy entretenido— murmuró un ser deforme, escondido entre los arbustos, observando a los miembros de la familia Ushiromiya subir por el escarpado camino a la mansión de la familia.

— No vayas a lastimar a Allen…— recordaba que le había advertido la más pequeña de las Noé—. Sólo yo lo puedo herir, ¿me entiendes?

El akuma tembló. No quería recordar como la señorita Road castigaba a los akumas desobedientes. Si fuese por él, ya estaría matando a esos insignificantes humanos, pero le habían advertido que esperara la señal. El akuma ignoraba completamente todas las consecuencias que conllevaría su ataque, ya que no solo tendría efectos dentro del tablero, sino que, también, fuera de él.

Mientras tanto, el reloj de la mansión principal continuó moviéndose: las manecillas apuntaban, con su ruidoso tic tac, las diez de la mañana, con cuarenta minutos.

Este era el punto consabido, entre Battler y Beatrice, para comenzar un nuevo juego.

Fin Noche I-II: Point of Inflection

By: Nana Walker

* * *

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí. Para la gente que esperaba ver más cosas de Umineko (como BattlerxBeato o ver a estos dos sacando teorías) no desesperen, pues en los siguientes capis, habrá mucha más influencia Uminekosa~… por si la cosa iba muy lento, no se preocupen. Más que nada, eso ocurrió porque los dos primeros capis son como una especie de introducción a todo lo que ocurrirá en el fic *0*

Bien, ahora me voy con los agradecimientos a:

**deskdraik: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review Kiromi-chan~~ Soy feliz de haber conseguido otra compinche más para la causa uminekosa~. Fuiste la primera que comento este fic, así que me alegro mil que te haya gustado y espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado.

**SSei**: Muchas gracias por tu review Sei-chan~. ¿Ya no lees fics de DGM? ¿Ni siquiera yaois? ;-;. Si es porque estas pegada al fandom de Hetalia te comprendo. Es increíble toda la gente que escribe para ese fandom D: (aunque no los culpo, después de todo, Hetalia es atrapante *-*) me alegro mil que el capi anterior te haya agradado y espero que el fic te siga gustando n-n.

**Lari**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review *-*. Sabes, de toda la gente que conozco y que he influenciado para que vea Umineko no he tenido ninguna queja: ¡es que Umineko es genial! Buena trama, buenos personajes, buena grafica (aunque el manga y la novela visual dejan bastante que desear) de todos modos, si quieres leer más fics de Umineko (aunque no son crossover) puedes irte a la sección de Higurashi/Umineko series, que se encuentra en games, y ahí podrás pillarte algunos fics. Personalmente te recomiendo el fic A final dream… es un fic muy bueno, y tan cabezón como las teorías de Umineko xD.

**nneko0 **(Muchas gracias por tu review n-n… espero que ya hayas terminado DGray-man y que sigas el manga (es que esta demasiado genialoso *0*). Por lo gore, no te preocupes, que habrá :3, después de todo, por algo este fic es un crossover de Umineko jojojojo *0* y por lo de la trama, se vienen grandes sorpresas ;D. Te entiendo lo de la flojera, pero con determinación, demás puedes escribir el fic n-n. Me alegro mil que te gusten mis otros trabajos n-n… y, ¿a qué viene lo del puré de manzana? xDu**.**

**cOnfii-momo**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review *0*. Me alegro mil que te haya gustado el fic n-n. Jajaja, daría risa que Hoshino dibujara a Kanda llorando de esa forma XDDDD. Espero que este capi te haya gustado también *0*

**Reiko801chan: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review y me alegro mil que el fic te haya gustado n-n. Por otra parte, parece que ver a Kanda llorando como Magdalena le da risa a todo el mundo XD! (aunque no puedo negar que es una imagen demasiado conchetumareizada XDu). Ni menciones lo de la contraseña xD! A cualquiera le pasa n-n (me he inscrito en muchos foros y nunca recordaba la contraseña de estos xDu). Espero que este capi te haya gustado *0*

**Dante Scarlet: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review *0*. Me alegro mil que te haya gustado el fic (por lo menos el primer capi) y espero que este no te haya decepcionado n-n.

En fin, también quería dar gracias a toda la gente linda que se pasa a leerlo. Nunca pensé que este fic (que creo que es una de las locuras más grandes que he escrito) tuviese tanta aceptación y fuese del gusto de los lectores T^T *Nana llora de emoción*

Espero fervientemente sus teorías conspirativas, comentarios, tomatazos con respeto y críticas constructivas n-n.

Y recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que el poder de Ange-sama y de la Inocencia los proteja ahora y siempre :B

* * *

N/A (2): Este capítulo fue publicado, por primera vez, el 02-08-2010 y editado el 02-06-2011. Por los cambios, fueron mínimos y, con respecto a trama, no hay nada nuevo agregado.


End file.
